Prodigy
by Cadivus
Summary: The Evans siblings, the children of Ansem, were born with extraordinary gifts and are forced to fight each other to the death to gain recognition of being the "Prodigy" child of the family. I suck at summaries. T for Yaoi, incest, and language.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters IN Kingdom Hearts. Tamashi and Yokubo are my own OCs though. The plot was (somewhat) inspired by Rozen Maiden. Enjoy.

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

_I never wanted to get involved with any of this._

_With any of __**them**__._

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees close to my chest. I sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling.

_'Just hold on,' _his voice echoed, sounding exactly as it did over the phone. _'Okay, Hun? Just wait for me to come get you. We can go somewhere better.'_

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Why?" I whispered to myself. "Why the hell did you do that, Dad?" I choked out his name and more tears fell down my face.

'_R-Really?' _I remembered asking hopefully. _'We can leave? Just like that?' _He chuckled slightly at how shocked I was, but he was completely aware of how desperate I was to get out of that damn town; everyone knew how much I hated it.

_'Just pack some of your stuff and wait for me out front, okay?' _he said. _'Don't pack too much, I'll get you new things once we find a different place to stay in.'_

_'Okay, love you Daddy. See you in a bit.'_

_'Love you too, Tama-chan.' _he said, hanging up.

I never heard from him after that. Even after I excitedly packed my things; even after I waited him the entire day; he never showed up.

It's been a month since that day. A month since my "beloved" father, the only parent I had left, made an empty promise that life would get better.

If I hadn't been so naïve that day; if I had believed him; it wouldn't have hurt me.

_He _wouldn't have hurt me.

I let a couple more tears fall before wiping them away.

Suddenly, my bedroom door burst open and my older brother stormed in.

"Get your lazy ass-" he stopped when he realized I was already up. "Oh, you're already awake." He continued to stare at me. "Oh my god," he rolled his eyes. "Were you _seriously_ crying _again_? I don't really see how bawling your eyes out is going to fix-" His sentence was ended abruptly once the book I threw at him hit its target: his face.

"Just. Get. _Out._" I spat angrily, making sure to clearly articulate each word so that he wouldn't misunderstand. He rubbed the spot on his face where the book hit him.

"Whatever." He said, then left my room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Damn it, Yokubo! Do you _have_ to slam my door?" I muttered. "_Baka_."

That was my morning, every morning, for the last month.

I've been stuck living with Yokubo; the brother I've never gotten along with, in damn Twilight Town; the city I've hated growing up in.

My name is Tamashi Itsuka. I'm 17-years-old.

I've hated my life for as long as I could remember. My life had misfortune after misfortune, until I finally came across my greatest misfortune:

The day I met _them._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like this and decide to keep reading because things will get good eventually! Besides, who wouldn't want AkuRoku incest in future chapters? Oops, I said too much. ;D**

**Anyways, I know prologues are boring but please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the few watches people! Here's chapter one!**

* * *

**.:Chapter One:.**

"Ok, look Tamashi." Yokubo said a while later from the hallway. "You need to get your ass outside and do something. You've locked yourself in the house for a month and your moping is pissing me off."

I hopped off my bed and threw on some clothes. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection as I put on my make-up for the first time in what felt like ages. I had nice, shoulder-length black hair with pink streaks. I had dark brown eyes, which many people often commented on how pretty they were, not that I saw what they meant about it.

You'd never be able to guess I was Asian; I look like any other white-kid; until you hear my name. The same goes for my brother: it's only his name that gives it away.

With my sense of style, I was often labelled as an "emo kid", and according to everyone's definition of emo, I fit perfectly: razors and all.

Before shutting my bedroom door, I admired my bedroom; the walls that were completely blanketed in anime posters; the crappy sketches of some OCs I drew; the cosplays hanging on the hooks on my walls; your typical otaku bedroom.

I went downstairs and to my front door, where I slipped on my favourite Converse.

"Where the _hell_ are you going?" Yokubo asked, you could hear the immense amount of shock in his voice.

"Well you said 'Get out', so that's where I'm going." I replied, slipping my other shoe on my foot. "Out." With that, I opened the door and stepped out into the sun, leaving the safety and comfort of my house for the first time in over a month.

I sighed and took a few more steps away from the house.

"God damn it," I muttered as I blocked out of my eyes with my hand. "Why is it so _bright_ out here?" I whined, walking further and further from the house with each step. "And it's so hot, too!" I groaned.

_'This is going to be the longest day of my life.' _I thought. Each step felt like it was draining the life out of me, and the bright white sun was enough to have me collapse on the sidewalk; I had only managed go get about thirty steps away from my house.

"Uh...are you alright?" a boy's voice asked. I looked up to see his face, expecting the deadly sun to blind me yet again. Fortunately for me, the boy's head was positioned ever-so-perfectly that the light was blocked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto my feet. I groaned yet again as the sun went back to scorching my eyes.

"Fine! Fine! Borrow these." An older guy's voice said; a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "If you hate the sun so much, bring your _own_ shades next time!" He scolded, pressing his sunglasses onto my face. "Got it memorized?"

With the shades on, I finally got a good look at my "rescuers". The one who helped me up was a couple years younger than me by the looks of it; probably 15 or so. He had blonde hair styled in the craziest spikes I had ever seen. I mean, seriously; they went off in just about every direction.

The one who lent me the sunglasses was more than likely in his 20's, which made me wonder: _'Why is he hanging around some- some kid?'_ He had red hair with spikes that protruded out of the back of his head and went straight back; kind of like Sonic the Hedgehog, only red rather than blue. And when I say this guy's hair was red, I don't mean he's a ginger; it was bright crimson hair that could stop traffic most likely.

"Axel! Be nice!" The blonde scolded the older man then looked back at me. "Sorry about him. He's my older brother, and I mean I love him to death, but he's just so- so-" He rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, I'm Roxas. And-"

"The name's Axel." The red-head cut him off. "A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Who are you?" Roxas piped in, pushing Axel out of the way so the attention was back on him. "We've never seen you around here before."

"A cute face like you has to have a cute name." Axel winked at me and out of nowhere Roxas punched him in the gut, causing the older brother to hunch over in pain. "What the hell, Roxy? You told me to be nice, so-"

"Tamashi."

"Huh?" the two brothers said in unison.

"My name is Tamashi. And as for not seeing me around, I've lived in this damn town all my life. I just hate it here so I never bother going out." I said, sighing at the end.

There was an odd silence for a few moments.

"_See!_" Axel crowed. "I _told_ you! She _does_ have a cute name!" Roxas punched Axel again.

"We just met her! Will you stop being such a creepy pervert and stop hitting on the poor girl?" the younger boy shouted. I couldn't help but giggle; this kid was defending me, some kid he'd never seen before, from his own brother. It was so- so-

"_Kawaii!_" I squealed before pulling Roxas into a tight hug, he squirmed a bit and Axel chuckled. After about a minute, Roxas managed to escape from me and hid behind Axel.

"Don't tell me you were jealous of her, Roxy?" Axel winked again, only this time at Roxas, whose face was undoubtedly going a brighter shade of red than his brother's hair; something I never imagined was possible in the time I'd known these two.

But then I thought:

_'Aren't they _brothers?_'_

You see, in my time of being confined in my house, I had more time to be on my computer and do the two things I absolutely love to do:

Reading fanfictions and doujinshi; you know, those stories and mangas that fans of various animes and video games and such think of for the couples that they like that people publish? Yeah, I absolutely _love_ them.

Anyways, if these two were anime characters, I'd probably have died of blood-loss. My nose would be bleeding like a waterfall for being so close to "Incest Yaoi" as we Otaku would call it. This was a fangirl's dream come true, right?

I had to admit: it was probably twice as worthy of a nosebleed knowing that these _weren't _fictional characters; that I was actually witnessing live-action yaoi with my own eyes! I mean, you could call this kind of thing "Brotherly Love Gone Too Far". I'm pretty sure I've read a fanfiction by that same title before actually...

"Hello? Earth to Tamashi?" Axel waved his hand in front of my face, sending me out of my fangirl-trance and back to reality. When I came to, Axel was looking me over again, only this time in a non-creeper way.

"Aside from how spacey you are, you seem pretty cool." He said. "Why not hang out with Roxy and me for the day?" I looked down at myself; at my body; my clothes; just at myself.

"You must have a pretty fucked up definition of 'cool'." I laughed. None-the-less, I accepted the invite. I mean, what could be so bad about two complete strangers that I just met who just happen to be brothers who clearly have feelings for one another yet suck at hiding it, right?

I must have a pretty fucked up definition of "bad" to have followed those two anywhere. I had no idea what I was in for.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have to say, I think I had WAY to much fun writing this chappie xD I hope it wasn't too bad though. Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**.:Chapter Two:.**

Despite how little I knew about them, I decided to go with the two brothers and follow them around for the rest of the day. At this point, I didn't care who they were: they saved me from near-death by sunlight and that was good enough for me.

"So," I began. "Exactly what _do_ you guys do when you 'hang out'?" I had to find some way to break the awkward silence between the three of us somehow. "Where are we even going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ice cream!" They chimed in unison.

"Every day we sit around; eat ice cream; joke around; just hang out." Roxas said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And there's one other thing, the 'icing on the cake', the one thing that makes living in this town worthwhile." Axel added. I couldn't help but laugh doubtfully. I mean, like there was really anything worthwhile about living in damn Twilight Town. Even the name was excruciatingly corny.

"And what's that?" I asked, trying to make myself sound as interested in the subject as possible. The two boys looked at each other and back at me.

"You'll see."

"Well, if it isn't Axel and Roxas!" The old lady at the ice cream shop said. The sound of her voice was enough to send me hiding behind Axel's back in fear. She had the brightest smile despite her old age, and I swear it could have blinded me worse than the sun was trying to earlier; even Axel's sunglasses weren't enough to block to the the light, so I used Axel's body as my own personal shield from her brightness. Thank god he was roughly a full foot taller than me, because the lady never noticed that I was there. "Let me guess, the usual two sea salts?" She asked.

"Actually ma'am we'd like three today. We're treating a new friend of ours." Roxas replied, and I realized this was my cue to reveal myself from my hiding spot. The old lady looked me over; her smile quickly fading at the mention of a third person.

"It's been a long time since I gave you boys three." She whispered. The guys both nodded; there was clearly something about what she was saying that was getting to them. I felt stupid; being the only one not knowing what was going on at that moment. There was a third kid that used to hang with Axel and Roxas before me? Who were they? I let the thought ponder through my mind for a while longer before coming back to reality. I knew this wasn't the time to be asking questions like that, the mood was down enough as it was and I knew asking questions would only make it worse.

The lady handed us our ice creams, they were an unusual green-blue colour that you usually didn't see in food. I took mine reluctantly, I'd never had "sea salt" ice cream before, or even _any_ food of this colour for that matter. The lady studied me once more, which really freaked me out. Axel grabbed my arm out of nowhere and dragged me away from the scene, leaving me to wonder what was so wrong about there being a third person with them again?

"So where _are_ we going?" I asked again. "You never answered me the first time."

"We're going to Station Plaza, up on the clock tower." Roxas said. My eyes went wide.

"Isn't that- I don't know- dangerous?" I asked in an angered tone. I mean, I knew guys could be stupid, but sitting up on a clock tower like 100-feet above the ground; maybe higher? If guys were stupid, what did that make them?

"Yeah, we know it sounds stupidly dangerous." Axel said, almost like he was reading my thoughts. "But without risks, there's no excitement in life. Trust me; we've done a hell of a lot more dangerous things than that, believe it or not. Exciting experiences are what makes a person interesting; what gives them character." He recited, almost as though he was preparing in his mind after all this time to say it to someone. "Got it memorized?" I rolled my eyes, and we walked into Central Station.

When we got the hangout spot on the clock tower, my jaw dropped. I had to admit; it was pretty damn impressive. You had a view of the entire town; you overlooked everything; everyone.

But nothing compared to the sight of the gorgeous sunset. We were in the _perfect_ spot to watch it slip under the horizon. I even took of the sunglasses to get a better look.

"Don't stand there! At least come sit and eat your ice cream with us!" Axel said impatiently. I sat to Roxas' left and hung my legs off the edge. At first it was a little unsettling how far away from the ground my feet were, but after swing my legs like a little kid after a while I got used to it and let my legs dangle loosely off of where we were sitting.

I'll admit the atmosphere felt a bit awkward with both of the guys staring at me until I took a lick, almost like they wanted to make sure I was doing it right. Slowly, I took my first lick of sea salt ice cream; an extraordinary mix of sweet and salty flavour sent my taste buds into a fantasy land that could only be explained with one word:

"Whoa." I exclaimed; eyes wide and taste buds screaming for more of the unfamiliar flavour. It was so sweet, I swear my teeth felt like they were going to rot out of my mouth then and there, yet at the same time the amount of salt almost had me to tears; an unusually delicious combination.

"See Tama, _this_ is how we 'hang out'." Roxas said nudging me in the ribs with his elbow and forcing me to once again be entranced by the red sunset. The sky was full of abstract hues of pink, blue, orange and purple. I had to agree with Axel: sitting here with some of the nicest people I've met; eating one of the best culinary creations I've ever tasted; watching the sunset from the best possible seats, this is truly what made Twilight Town a little better. How could anyone not want to do something like this? Then I remembered:

"So, what happened to that other kid who used to hang out with you two? Who were they?" I asked, noticing them both tense up and immediately regretting ever asking. "I-I'm just curious. Sorry I asked."

"I-It's fine," Roxas stammered. "J-Just something we don't usually like to talk about." You could hear his voice grow smaller, like his throat was tightening up; like he was ready to cry.

Axel sighed. "She was our younger sister." He explained. "Same age as Roxas, only a few months younger." I looked at them questioningly. I asked myself._ 'Only a few months apart from each other, is that even possible?'_

"Different mom."

"Huh?"

"There are a _lot_ of siblings in our family that have the same dad. Barely any of us share the same mom with another sibling." Roxas said. "So me and Axel are only half-brothers."

"So if we liked each other, it'd only be _half _incest." Axel added with a wink. "But to get back on topic: Me, Roxy, and Xion- that's our little sis- used to be the trio of the family; always together; inseparable."

"Then, what happened?" I asked, almost afraid to know and feeling even more guilty more asking more questions. "Did she move away with her mom or something?" Axel shook his head gravely.

"No. She died. No one really knows how, but most of the family suspects murder." He explained; you could hear a tone of sadness in his voice. "But no one really knows, or really _cared_ for that matter. Most of the other siblings just forgot she even existed and moved on. The only ones that were actually upset were Me, Roxas and Dad."

"How old were you guys...when it happened?"

"I was sixteen; they would have been almost eleven."

There was a long silence; not even the slightest sound of the faintest breath. I looked down to see my ice cream drip from the end of it. I watched it go lower and lower; closer and closer to the far-away ground below until it finally reached its destination. At the same time, a tear slid off of Roxas' cheek and onto the ledge. He wiped the remnants of the tear off his face and the three of us looked up at the setting red sun as the rest of it fell below the horizon.**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't like writing this chappie as much. I just had to give a reason as to why Xion wasn't in it...and YES, I am completely aware that Axel and Roxas are supposed to be roughly 10 years apart in terms of age and not 5. But my friend (A HUGE AkuRoku fan), suggested that they be closer because brothers that were ten-years apart in age and felt incestral feelings towards each other felt kind of awkward for me to write personally. But please don't hate me for it! And PLEASE don't comment on how dirty my description of the ice cream was; I'm already aware of it and it was COMPLETELY on purpose because I was too lazy to change it to something less perverted. xP So please R&R and you'll get an Axel (or Roxas, your choice) plushie!**


End file.
